


The Iron Man Challenge

by missy3307



Series: A Weapon of Mass...Wrecking? [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: Part 2!
Series: A Weapon of Mass...Wrecking? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549102
Kudos: 1





	The Iron Man Challenge

In an instant, mechanical arms from his robots clamped themselves around his limbs. He giggled nervously as he was spread apart into a spread eagle position. The random setting in the programming decided to kick off the tickling session with pressing a vibrating toothbrush head into his belly button and a vibrating plate that looked like a ring light but tickles a lot more than a light. He tried to curl in on himself, but couldn’t even move a millimetre due to the strong metallic grip, but couldn’t stop his laughter from bubbling out of his mouth. He soon felt a syrup-like liquid envelop his feet and began to panic slightly. He knew exactly what was coming. Almost too soon, he broke out with a loud snort as the liquid itself began vibrating and weaving between his toes like it had a mind of its own. It swiped over the arches and made Tony squeal in delight. Before he knew it, the machine ejected more of the liquid directly onto his hips. He arched as much as possible as a scream parted from his lips. On his hips, the liquid was blowing raspberries all over and he was responding with deep belly laughter. After only two minutes, his voice became rough through the laughter, and his program released him due to the fatigue from the tickling. He stumbled to his bedroom and soon fell asleep on top of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is late! I haven't had the inspiration lately and have been stressing about college. Thank you all sooooo much for waiting this long and continuing to support me! I love you all! <3
> 
> Leave a comment below and (if you can) visit my Ko-fi and drop a donation!


End file.
